The Power of Fear
by M.I.Diamond
Summary: "I am not gonna give you the old Chosen One speech. The " I am just a normal person trying to live a normal life and now I have super powers, but I never wanted this to happen" speech. Everyone dreams about having the SuperHero path thrust upon them.But I never thought I would have to be the Villain. " Afterthe death of the SinestroCorps a young human gets the Yellow Ring of Fear.


_Disclaimer: I dont own dc comics, green lantern, or the universe in this story._

 **This is my first DC fanfic and I am very excited to write it, it has plenty of OC characters so you can read and enjoy without needing to know every bit of the Green Lantern story. So, its great for the people familiar or not with th dont worry, all will be explained in the next chapters. Hope you all enjoy it!**

So... Casey Lineswood. Yellow Lantern. Er... I don't know what else is important.

I am not going to give you the old Chosen One speech. The " I am just a normal person trying to live a normal life and then something magical happened to me and now I have super powers, I never wanted this to happen" speech. To be honest, even if part of that IS true, I always wanted something like that to happen.

We are the Harry Potter generation. We want to be the Chosen one. Something to change our lives forever. With super powers, and fights and battles to win and something magical about everything. Everyone dreams about having the Super Hero path thrust upon them.

But I never thought I would to be the Super Villain. The one that made people fear. Literally.

"Are you close?" This was the first thing I asked as soon as Reagan took my call.

"Soon, kid. I am on my way. " Reagan answered as I listened to the sound of traffic on the background. "There is going to be food, right?"

"Afterwards, sure. But get here, now. I need you ASAP"

"I am own my way, ma'am. Will I ever get paid for my part time work as your assistant?"

I almost laughed. "Maybe. Bring your ass here and get me out of this. Then...Who knows?"

"I will get there ok? If I could fly, things would be a lot different." Before I could think of another comeback, she hang up on me. Sure, Reagan wasn't very well known for her manners.

When I was a kid, I always thought that if (or in the case of 5 year old me, when) I became some sort all powered being,( a fairy, a magical princess, a power ranger, or just a someone with powers or magic ) who would I choose to become my sidekick. Whom would I tell my secrets to ? What kind of outsider could help me?

And I haven't really thought about that question since the last time I have read Harry Potter. And years later, I didn't had an answer to the same question. Of course, all my plans had been ruined. I was literally hiding skeletons in the closet, there was no way I was going to ask for the help of mom. Father wasn't even of the first list. Violet, my friend from school didn't have the guts for it either. And I wasn't even that close to Ben, my partner in most school works.

The person I would tell my secrets to, it had to be someone who wasn't too high on their horse, someone who would .. Understand, but also be okay with gory details. I didn't knew too many people like that in the world. Except from…Reagan. My childhood friend, with an actual superhero tragic backstory. I always thought that she should have been the one with wings, or super powers, or a Destiny to fulfil. I always thought one day I would answer the phone and it would be Reagan, asking me if I wanted to be her sidekick. But it never happened. Of course, maybe from her point of view, maybe I was being the sidekick, who knows ? But she never called. And now I was the one with powers, but it wasn't very unlikely for me to become the Hero. And the ring around my finger and the scars on my skin were proof.

I couldn't stop looking at the ring. It was just big and overwhelming. It didn't actually weight much, but the responsibility and duty that seemed to come with it felt like a pretty big weight for sure. But I still had some trouble figuring it out, trying to understand how it works. And being alone with it, just made it worse. And just when I was tempted enough to start testing the ring and its powers, Reagan knocked on the deposit's door.

"Finally" I said while pushing the door so it would open. It didn't had any locks. Or doorknob. Yet.

"You know, you should really check it before opening this door to someone. "Reagan answered as she entered the storage room, that used to be something big, a storage room from a big store or something. No one quite knows its story but its been here for a while, completely empty, after the company got broke and left the area, most people in the neighbourhood stole all that was possible to carry, until the place became 100% worthless, excerpt from some families and groups of homeless people that sometimes spent the night there, trying to get away from the cold.

But that night, we were going to need the place all for ourselves and no one else, as much as it hurt me, those homeless people would have to find another place to spend the night. And knowing we needed to work as fast as possible, Reagan dropped her bag on the dirty dusty floor and started taking some tools out of it, without looking to all the new stuff that was left in the storing place.

"We need to lock this place, nice and quick. No one else can know what is going on here." I warned Reagan as I helped her by taking the rest of the welding material of the bag and leaving the trouble of finding out how they work to her.

" You mean, no one else normal and human can know, right?" Reagan asked, with raised eyebrows as she handled the new locks. "Cause I thought we agreed that after we took care of this, we'll call Hal Jordan, or Superman, or someone who really gets this shit to help, right?"

"Right." I said as the weight of the yellow ring felt a hundred times heavier.

"Now, lets get some work done here." Said Reagan, getting the tools needed to attach all the new locks to the door, we couldn't have anyone else getting inside the place tonight, and if anyone saw what was happening there, what was inside those walls, cops would be getting there doing all sorts of things first, and asking questions later. For in that storage room, every piece and every symbol of the Yellow Lanterns corps and their fights and battles were left a tiny place on Earth. And from what I understood, it could be all that was left of them. Apart from their rings, of course. All the remaining yellow rings were flying across the universe to its new owners. All but one. And suddenly the big shiny yellow ring felt like it weighted 10000 pounds.

TWO DAYS AGO:

A few days ago, as I walked to school, I saw a yellow light quickly crossing the sky, but I it didn't took my attention, and after I did the obvious "is that a bird? Is that a plane ?" reference I simply moved on to my usual path. For my usual routine, going to school, class, lunch, more classes, then walking home.

But of course you are not interested in that, are you? My memories of that day are a bit vague and boring, but hey plot twist! Things happen. Things happen all the time. Even when you are not looking, Especially when you are not looking.

In that same day as I walked my way to my house, that stands near the border of the city, in a not so friendly neighbourhood, I tried to walk as quickly as possible, looking around making sure it was all still course, I was never 100% safe there, but I took some least I tried to. And kept on my path, silently walking without getting anyone's attention until I could until I could get inside the house, which wasn't 100% safe as well, but there, I felt like I had a much smaller chance of being murdered.

But strangely, in that day, every one was inside their homes, and there were no signs of living breathing people in the streets. I didn't quite noticed that while I walked, and as many precious things, but something there felt odd, and I only understood what truly happened to the neighbourhood while I was out, having classes, after some time had passed.

But the first sign I did picked up was that once I was close to the block me and Mom lived, there were cracks in the sidewalk, like the thing couldn't get itself together, so it just... Opened up. And the ground looked like it opening up everywhere, on the sidewalk, and along the streets that had no car or alive person passing by. And as much as it was scary, the more I tried to focus, on just watching my step, trying not to get a foot stuck there or anything like that.

And the more I walked, the more they appeared, and they all seem to grow bigger once I could see the house in the end of street, and when the cracks stated looking like giant holes on the ground, I started running, my heart pumping, trying not to panic to the possibility that something might have happened. But something not to step on a giant hole that looked like could swallow me. And trying just to get home. Just home, which I hoped, was still safer than in there.

But after I ran past the big abandoned storage deposit room that occupied 90% of the block(10% being the simple house I lived) and frenetically knocked on the door, and I didn't stop doing it until my mom opened it.

"Oh my god, you are safe!" She shouted as she hugged my and dragged into the inside. "There seems to be have been an earthquake. I thought they would release you earlier from school."

I dropped my bag on the floor, and walked with her to the dinning table, trying not to worry too much about how much she was shaking.

"We didn't felt it there "I said as I pulled the table and sat down, while mom served herself a cup of coffee "Is everyone ok? The streets didn't look like post-mass destruction event or anything."

Mom took the entire cup of coffee once before answering "Yes. I did not hear anything about people getting hurt or buildings falling down. Yet.I think it was stronger here, in this particular area. But apart from some shaking and huge cracks around these blocks, its all good. The cops and the firemen are suppose to get here at anytime, but knowing them, who knows if they will even come at all?"

She offered me coffee but I said no since there was more than enough adrenaline pumping inside my body already. Coffee was only going to make me worse.

I didn't want to spend any more time thinking about it.I couldn't. I couldn't let myself imagine how it could have been, How easily I could have lost Mom left for her part time work, I decided to focus on homework and helping with somethings at big or glorious. Nothing I am proud of or anything like that. The thing about the days that change your life, is that most of the time, we don't even realize it until they happen.

Sitting on my bed, watching TV and an odd sound starts coming from... somewhere. At first I thought it was some static coming form the old TV, but then it started getting louder and louder, until it was impossible to ignore. And as I stood up and looked around, the most strange being appeared in front of me.

"Successor. Successor" The voice reached me before I could clearly see what or who was standing next to me "I need a successor." And then, the creature looked at me. It had the form of a man, only red. All extension of his skin was red, apart from his hair, that was pitch black. And everything about him screamed "Crazy" or "Villain" or at least "The Bad Guy". That day, I was terrified, trying not to scream and shout. But looking back from right know he looked like he was just trying too hard.

"Is that right?" He asked to himself and looked at me "The Yellow Power is never wrong. Come. " He took a near step to me, and I screamed, for his features were the scariest thing I have ever only cause his unhuman look, but mostly because of the hundreds of wounds and scars tearing up his clothes and his body, and the amount of blood, or that's what it looked like, that was coming out of him and it was already dripping on the floor.

"I cant harm you in this state, I am dyi... There is no one else. No one else. No one else. You need to save the . Knowledge. It needs someone. Need. Need. "His voice was failing like he didn't know which words he should use next. "The war... The war. Destroyed all of us. You need. Need. Need. Need. To take it. The ring. Yellow ring. Fear. Fear. one else. No one else. Successor. You. The ring. Fear. Fear."

"What?"I couldn't think of anything else, any word of sentence could describe the horror of watching that scene.

"You cant forget. You must remember all of it. You must. You. "

His left hand suddenly grabbed my wrist, twisting it, as I shouted for help. "Let me go!" But he only held me stronger, and after a couple of seconds I could already feel my hand and wrist getting numb.

"Stay still now. You can't forget this. The war will never end." And with he held with his last hand he had some sort of bright yellow knife. "You cannot ignore this. You must continue. Continue. Continue. The Fear. Before I am gone. Gone. Gone." His craziness was only getting crazier as he talked and I tried to push him away, but BAM.

He pushed me against the wall in my bedroom, with enough strength to break a few of my bones and freaking cut my arm's flesh while I felt like I was about to pass out from the pain.

"Stop it !What do you want ? AAHH! Get away from me! MY ARM! STOP IT!" The panic was controlling me more than ever, the pain felt like it was all over my body, as I kicked and cried, but I would soon learn that that man had fought entire armies. It didn't matter he was dying, he was still stronger than 17 year old.

I couldn't stop screaming telling him to quit it, and move and scream some more, and ask him to stop it. But then I saw it, the reason why he was taking his time creating wounds in my arm.

He was writing something.

Writing.

On.

My.

Freaking.

Skin.

With.

A.

Blade.

THAT time he really got to me. I kicked one last time, on the leg, and he succumbed to his weakness, and fell on his knees on my ground, where there was already a pool of mixed blood.

And for my surprise, still on the ground, he looked me in the eyes, and smiled. Like he was truly happy. "The ring has brought me to you for a reason. The ring, yes. He was right. Fear. You. You and fear. You. Successor." And his ring, a big yellow ring, with some sort of circles on top, literally flew in my direction, attaching itself to one of my fingers in my right hand.

And in that moment as I tried to make any sense of his words, he collapsed on the carpet. With a single teardrop on his face. And I immediately looked for the flesh wounds around my arm. The written words started on my shoulder and then kept going down to my elbow and then to my wrist, and I only really captured the last word written, like a signature.

SINESTRO.


End file.
